Daily Life As A Family
by white skylark
Summary: Chap. 1: Daemon, Mukuro, Chrome / "Pagi yang cerah sekali ya, Mukuro-kun..." / "Tampan? Muka kayak komodo kena lindes truk gandeng begitu kau anggap tampan? Matamu picek?" / "Papa, cara makan salad pakai sumpit itu gimana..?" / "... Kugigit kau sampai mati." / Warning inside! Mind to RnR?


Keluarga Spade.

Nama lainnya, keluarga buah-buahan tropis.

Keluarga ini adalah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari 3 orang, yaitu Daemon Spade, Mukuro Rokudo, dan Chrome Dokuro. Jangan tanya kenapa marga mereka beda semua. Biarkan itu menjadi rahasia mereka dan Tuhan.

Sekilas keluarga yang masing-masing anggotanya memiliki tawa khas sendiri (kecuali si manis Chrome yang pada dasarnya paling normal di dalam keluarga nista tersebut) ini terlihat seperti keluarga biasa. Tapi, ada satu yang janggal dari keluarga ini, dan hal ini selalu menjadi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan setiap orang yang menanyakan tentang susunan anggota keluarga.

'_Mamanya mana?'_

Apakah Daemon Spade seorang _single father_? Atau Mukuro dan Chrome hanya ilusi yang dibuat Daemon supaya dia gak keliatan kayak _forever alone _di mata teman-temannya?

Anggap saja sang mama sudah dipanggil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

Walaupun begitu,

_Mereka selalu bersama dalam satu kesatuan, keluarga_.

_Dan keluarga itu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah mereka miliki._

_Walaupun __**abnormal**_**, **_ya._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Katekyo Hitman REBORN! punya tante Akira Amano, mau sampai kapanpun saya nangis nangis sambil ngemilin duku, chara dan hak cipta KHR! tidak akan berpindah tangan ke saya.**

**Cerita ini ya punya saya, Chelusa si Tukang Listrik Yang Tampan.**

**WARNING!:**

Dapat menyebabkan kejang-kejang karena dosis nista yang terlalu banyak, dapat menyebabkan gangguan kehamilan dan janin. Oh, dan dapat menyebabkan berbagai macam penyakit yang mungkin tidak tersedia obatnya.

Beberapa _pairing_ nyelip dengan indahnya. Ada BL loh, yang gak suka BL, boleh tekan tombol 'back' atau kalau nekat mau baca, ya saya gak tanggung akibatnya.

Out Of Character, alias sifat semua karakter yang muncul disini itu **menyimpang **dari sifat asli mereka.

Humor garing.

Seperti biasa, untuk pertolongan pertama, sediakan kantong muntah di samping Anda saat Anda membaca fanfic ini.

* * *

Ah, Minggu yang cerah.

Semua orang yang tinggal di perumahan milik Vongola ini pun pasti berpikir demikian.

Burung-burung terbang dengan indahnya. Matahari bersinar dengan indahnya. Awan-awan menghiasi langit biru dengan indahnya. Orang-orang tersenyum dengan indahnya. Anak-anak bermain dengan indahnya. Dua laki-laki dengan rambut berpucuk nanas (yang satunya lagi punya fitur tambahan berupa garis zig-zag kembar yang membuatnya mirip buah semangka) berjalan sambil menenteng belanjaan dengan najisnya.

Ya, najis. Itu bukan salah ketik.

"... _Nufufu," _salah satu dari mereka berdua angkat suara.

"Pagi yang cerah sekali ya, _Mukuro-kun_." si kepala semangka pun memulai percakapan.

"..._ Kufufu,_" si kepala nanas—yang bernama Mukuro—itu menjawab dengan tawa khas miliknya, "Apa maumu? Tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan dengan kata-kata yang sok unyu tapi najis seperti itu, _Papa Daemon_?"

Si kepala semangka yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Papa Daemon itu hanya bisa mendengus.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk bersikap baik, kau tahu?" jawab Papa Daemon sambil mengibaskan poninya, memperlihatkan jidat mulusnya yang luasnya mengalahkan luas kolam renang olimpiade.

Mukuro ikut mengibaskan poninya, "Gak usah sepik deh, semangka sialan."

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Daemon.

"Heh, nanas. Lo gue baikin malah begini ya. Mau lo apa sih? Minta digorok? Harusnya lo berterimakasih karena gue yang tampan ini udah mau bersikap baik sama curut bangsat kayak elo." balasnya dengan nada gondok. Mukuro hanya ketawa nista.

"Tampan? Muka kayak komodo kena lindes truk gandeng begitu kau anggap tampan? Matamu picek? Mau kuantar ke klinik hewan terdekat supaya dapat penanganan darurat?" Mukuro tersenyum mengejek.

Daemon gondok. Gondok stadium akhir.

"Kau—!"

"Papa? Kak Mukuro?"

Hampir saja Mukuro diserang oleh Daemon. Untung seorang gadis imut dengan _eye patch_ bermotif tengkorak yang menutup salah satu matanya itu membuka pintu rumah dan menyapa mereka berdua. Ternyata selagi mereka bertengkar, tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah mereka.

"Kufufu~ Aku pulang, Chrome-ku yang manis." jawab Mukuro sambil menepuk kepala gadis yang dipanggil Chrome itu.

Kedua pipi Chrome memerah.

Papa Daemon yang gak mau kalah sama anaknya pun mengatakan "Nufufu~ Aku pulang, Chrome~~~" sambil nyosor dengan bibir yang dimonyong-monyongkan serta muka pedo (tolong jangan dibayangkan demi keselamatan mental) ke arah Chrome.

Saat itu juga sebuah borgol melayang ke arah kepala semangka milik Daemon, dan mengenainya dengan sukses.

"Pelecehan terhadap anak di bawah umur lagi, Daemon Spade?"

Sebuah suara yang dingin sedingin es terdengar dari belakang Daemon.

Anda pasti tahu siapa dia 'kan?

Dia yang berambut _platinum blonde_.

Dia yang selalu memakai _trench coat_ dimanapun dan kapanpun (sekalipun di tengah musim panas yang panasnya naudzubillah).

Dia yang memilik pandangan tajam setajam silet.

Dia yang hobi bawa-bawa borgol.

Dia yang diam-diam ternyata uke gelapnya si Daemon.

... Silahkan coret kalimat yang terakhir. Ada kesalahan teknis.

"Alaude!" seru Daemon sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang baru saja kena ciuman panas dari borgol si bule tampan ber-_trench coat_ tersebut.

"Mau kuseret lagi ke penjara?" si bule yang bernama Alaude itu menjawab dengan nada dingin.

Daemon merinding disko. Mukuro bersorak sambil menari samba. Chrome diam (tetapi di dalam hati kecilnya, ia ikut bersorak sambil menari samba seperti kakaknya).

"SERET SAJA, OOM ALAUDE!" jerit Mukuro kesenengan.

Alaude mendengus dengan tampan (entah bagaimana caranya), "Sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin mengotori penjara lagi dengan keberadaan semangka sialan itu." jawabnya. Daemon menghela nafas lega. Mukuro mewek.

"... Kau akan kujebloskan ke penjara kalau aku melihatmu melakukan hal itu lagi." Alaude menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Memangnya kenapa? Alaude cemburu?" tanya Daemon dengan muka nistanya yang biasa.

"N-Nggak. Enak aja." jawab Alaude sambil memalingkan wajah lalu beranjak pergi. Apaan tuh _pink pink _gitu di pipinya Alaude?

Setelah Alaude berlalu, Daemon tertawa nista (ya, semua tentang Daemon itu nista), "Nufufu... Burung tsundere."

Mukuro mencibir. Gak rela bapaknya yang nista ini gak jadi diseret ke penjara sama Alaude. Sehari atau dua hari tanpa Daemon itu sudah termasuk surga bagi Mukuro dan Chrome, tahu?

* * *

"Jadi..."

"Apa, Nanas?"

"**KENAPA KITA MAKAN SALAD SEMANGKA?"**

Mukuro gondok.

Ia tidak pernah mengharapkan sarapan berupa salad semangka yang dibuat _langsung _oleh Papa Daemon yang merupakan kembaran buah tersebut.

Halooo? Ada gitu orang yang mau sarapan langsung dengan salad semangka? _Plis deh_.

"Ya memangnya kenapa, Nanas? 'Kan enak." jawab Daemon dengan santainya sambil memakan salad tersebut. Mukuro melemparkan sepasang sumpit ke arah Daemon,

"**Sejak kapan kita makan salad pakai sumpit? Salad semangka pula."**

Papa Daemon kibas rambut.

Chrome hanya bisa menatap mangkuk berisi salad semangka terkutuk buatan Daemon Spade dengan wajah polos.

"Papa, cara makan salad pakai sumpit itu gimana?" tanya Chrome dengan polos. Papa Daemon mengibaskan poninya yang _alay _dan _kamseupay_.

"Caranya begini, Chrome-ku sayang—"

"**Jangan menistakan Chrome dengan ajaranmu yang sesat itu, Semangka.**"

Mukuro berniat mencolok kedua mata Daemon dengan sumpit, tetapi ia mengurungkan niat busuk (tapi berdampak positif bagi keselamatan bangsa) miliknya itu karena ia tidak ingin adiknya yang manis melihat adegan dimana seorang pria pedo yang divonis sebagai _homo sapiens _hasil gabungan DNA semangka, nanas, dan manusia, sekarat dan berdarah-darah di lantai ruang makan karena dicolok sepasang sumpit.

"—**Jangan menghalangi jalanku untuk berbagi ilmu kepada seseorang, Nanas**." balas Daemon sambil melayangkan sumpitnya ke arah Mukuro, sayangnya lemparannya meleset dan hanya menembus pucuk nanas kesayangan Mukuro.

Mukuro yang (ngerasa) berhasil menghindari (padahal _enggak_) lemparan Papa Daemon hanya terkekeh pelan, sebuah senyum mesum yang _kebetulan_ mirip _butler _iblis belah tengah dari fandom sebelah terukir di wajahnya yang uhuk_tampan_uhuk, "Melempar sumpit saja meleset. Payah." komentarnya.

Papa Daemon pun mengambil sepasang sumpit lagi, memasang gestur bersiap untuk melempar, "Mau lagi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kufufu.."

"Sekali lagi saja. Nufufu.."

"Tidak. Kufufu.."

"Sekali lagi. Nufufu.."

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Mukuro.

"**Dibilangin, gue gak mau. Maksa lo."**

"**Gue hanya berbaik hati menawarkan, Nanas."**

"**Ya gue gak mau, Semangka."**

"**Harus mau."**

"**Gak."**

"**Mau gak mau, tetep gue lempar."**

"**Emoh."**

Perdebatan antara kedua makhluk hasil persilangan gen buah dengan manusia terus berlanjut, sementara Chrome hanya bisa menonton sambil memakan _salad _penuh cinta buatan Papa Daemon.

'_Enak juga..' _batin Chrome, pipinya agak memerah.

* * *

**Senin, kediaman keluarga buah-buahan. Pukul 5 pagi.**

Senin pagi yang damai di kediaman keluarga bu—

_**BRAK**_

—atau tidak.

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU, SEMANGKA MESUM!"

"_Oya, _Papa hanya ingin membangunkanmu kok, _Mukuro-kun_. Nfufufu~"

"AKU BISA BANGUN SENDIRI!"

"P-Papa— Kak Mukuro—,"

"Sebentar, _my dear _Chrome. Kakak ingin menghabisi si kepala semangka itu dulu."

"Memangnya bisa? Nufufu..."

"**Kau**—"

_**SYUT**_

_**BRAK**_

_**JEDAK**_

_**NGUING NGUING**_

_**JDAR**_

_**TOK TOK**_

"_Eh?_"

Chrome yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menonton menyadari bahwa pintu rumahnya diketuk. Ia pun melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya,

"_Ha'i?_ Ada perlu ap—"

"Panggilkan Daemon Spade dan Mukuro Rokudo."

Chrome membelalakkan matanya saat melihat si pelaku pengetukan pintu rumah keluarga buah-buahan, ternyata— ternyata dia adalah Oom Alaude!

"O-Oom Alaude— Silahkan masuk— Papa dan Kakak ada di dalam." jawab Chrome sambil membukakan pintunya lebih lebar. Alaude mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tahu mereka ada di dalam. Tidak perlu membukakan pintumu lebar-lebar, aku tidak mau masuk." balas si satpam jalanan pembawa borgol yang tampan itu sambil mendengus. Chrome hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

Diluar dugaan, kedua makhluk nista yang baru saja disebutkan oleh Alaude itu muncul dari balik pintu, entah bagaimana caranya.

"Oh? Ada tamu pagi-pagi begini? Kufufu.."

Pelipis Alaude berkedut sedikit.

"_Oya_? Ternyata _my lovely _Alaude. _Buongiorno_, _mio caro_. Ada perlu apa mengunjungiku pagi-pagi begini? Rindu kah? Nufufufu~" sahut Daemon dengan pedenya.

_**BUAGH**_

"Jangan sembarangan berasumsi, Daemon Spade." jawab si _skylark _bule itu dengan semburat merah muda tipis di kedua pipinya, _sangaaat _tipis, _hampir _tidak terlihat. Ia baru saja melayangkan salah satu borgol miliknya ke kepala semangka milik Daemon.

Si pemilik kepala berpucuk semangka itu hanya bisa mengerang, lalu mengusap pucuk kesayangannya, "Aku tidak berasumsi, _mio allodola_. Bukankah itu kenyataan?" godanya. Intensitas warna kemerahan di pipi Alaude bertambah.

"Enak saja." Alaude memalingkan wajahnya, sementara kedua lengannya ia silangkan. _Tsundere alert! Tsundere alert! _Harap mengungsi ke tempat yang sudah disediakan sampai sesosok makhluk yang memiliki panggilan 'Kuda Jingkrak' generasi pertama datang untuk menenangkan sang _Skylark_.

Mukuro mengeluarkan tawa khas-nya sambil mengibaskan poni, lalu berbalik; berniat untuk meninggalkan lokasi. Dan niatnya pun tertahan saat kerah piyama motif nanas yang ia pakai ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Jangan beranjak dulu, Rokudo Mukuro. Kau dan ayahmu harus kutahan karena mengganggu ketertiban perumahan Vongola di pagi hari." Alaude memutar-mutar borgol di jari telunjuknya. Mukuro meniru gerakan Swiper dari kartun yang biasa dia tonton pagi-pagi, _'Siaaaaal!'_ decihnya dalam hati.

"... Nufufu," Daemon tertawa canggung, "—Sebentar, Alaude.. Kenapa aku harus ditahan?"

Alaude mendengus.

"Jangan sok inosen, Semangka. Kau dan anakmu selalu berisik setiap pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. Itu mengganggu."

Chrome yang merasa sebagai anaknya (dan emang anaknya) Papa Daemon pun memasang wajah takut.

"Kau tidak termasuk." lanjut Alaude sambil melirik ke arah Chrome. Chrome menghela nafas lega.

Mukuro menatap ayahnya dengan tajam, '_Ini gara-gara kau, Semangka.'. _Sementara Daemon hanya bisa mengibas-ngibaskan poninya yang eksotis. Ngomong-ngomong, katanya poni milik Daemon itu pernah masuk nominasi Tujuh Keajaiban Dunia Mafia. Hanya sebagai nominasi, _sih_.

"Kalau gak mau, gimana?" seru Mukuro iseng. Daemon langsung memasang ekspresi **'_GOBLOGGGGG JANGAN BILANG ITUUUUUU ADUH ANAK MACAM APA SIH LO KOK PIKIRANNYA GAK JALAN HAH OTAK LO SEKECIL KOTORAN CICAK DIBELAH TUJUH ATAU APA DASAR NANAS BUSUUUKK'_**. Chrome hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ sambil perlahan mundur dari TKP.

"Kalau tidak mau...," Alaude sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Daemon meneguk ludah. Mukuro yang entah gak tau keadaan atau memang keturunan langsung dari Mad Dog hanya mengupil dengan santai, lalu memeperkannya ke punggung Daemon yang berada di sebelahnya.

Sang _skylark _yang warna rambutnya seperti warna _mayonaise_ (—Menurut rumor yang beredar, waktu sang ibu sedang mengandung, ibunya terus menerus ngidam makan sesuatu yang ada _mayonaise_nya. Katanya sih—) pun mengeluarkan dua borgol dari balik _trench coat_ miliknya.

"_... Kugigit kalian sampai mati_."

Dan Chrome yang sudah berada di kamarnya pun hanya bisa mendengar jeritan pilu yang dihasilkan oleh ayah dan kakaknya tercinta.

* * *

**To be continued!**

* * *

Hai, semua. Chelusa kembali lagi dengan pen-name baru. _White skylark_. FUFUFUFU KECE KAN.

Enaknya dipanggil apa ya.

Chelusa juga boleh. White juga boleh. Tukang Listrik juga boleh. Mas juga boleh. Mbak juga boleh. Terserahlah. /duesh

Kebetulan lagi ada ide, ya saya nulis ajah. Sebenernya ini ide lama sih. Entah ini idenya siapa, yang jelas antara saya sama mbak **Tsukimchi**_**. **_Waktu lagi BBMan, terjadilah ide untuk membuat fic. Setelah beberapa persetujuan, akhirnya disetujuilah persetujuan berikut: **Tsukimchi **menulis fic tentang keluarga Skylark, dan saya menulis fic tentang keluarga buah-buahan tropis ini ="))

Kesampingkan hal itu, saya malah berencana untuk membuat _oneshot_ Family!1stGen-10thGen per chapter. Apakah itu tidak apa-apa? Atau para pembaca hanya ingin keseharian keluarga buah-buahan tropis?

Silahkan _request._ Chapter depan mau keluarga apa? Kufufufu, saya tunggu review Anda semua~

Maaf ya kalau humornya garing _as hell_. Saya lagi banyak kerjaan juga, jadi— _you know._ Oh iya! SAYA LULUS SMP LOH! /terus

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca (dan satu cipokan manis dari Mukurou untuk yang nge-fav, nge-follow, atau nge-review)

_Ciao!_


End file.
